Le GatesTrix version Phénomia
by jetblack1979
Summary: Le 4 avril, Anaïs Boutin lance le virus Gates-Trix, dominant ainsi le monde. 10 ans plus tard, seuls un groupe d'enfants pas fûtés doivent combattre la diabolique jeune femme afin de sauver l'humanité.


Le Gates-Trix (version Phénomia)

Ceci est un fanfic parodie d'un film qui parodie la trilogie La Matrice mettant en vedette Phénomia et d'autres personnages venant des séries de Vrak TV. Ces deux titres appartiennent à leurs légitimes propriétaires. Je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Alors, pas de poursuite judiciaire, ok ? Merci. Bonne Lecture.

Tout commence dans une salle d'ordinateur ou un jeune garçon du nom de Philippe Touzel, qu'on surnomme aussi Phen, habillé comme un nerd, travaille sur un rapport d'efficacité. À la fin, il écrit tout simplement : Windoze, ça craint. Ensuite, tout l'écran est rempli d'icônes de Windoze verts ou la tête d'une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron descend de l'écran en faisant un sourire diabolique. Ensuite, l'image est remplacée par un message d'erreur disant : Windoze Error 2 000 000 001 Windoze est Cassée. Ceci le mit dans une colère frustrante.

Phen : Maudit Windoze 2000 ! Ya plus de bogues qu'un vieux VHS ! Maintenant, je dois refaire ce travaille d'efficacité à nouveau.

Le jeune garçon prend une grande respiration tout en essayant de contenir sa colère.

Phen : Calme-toi, Phen. De toute façon, tu ne seras pas assez longtemps dans cette job. Bientôt, le band va vraiment démarré. Yeah !

Ensuite, il fait un mouvement comme s'il faisait un air de guitare.

(Note de l'auteur : Ce mouvement vous rappelle-t-il un certain film du genre Bill & Ted ?)

Soudain, toute l'image de l'écran vire au noir. Phen n'était pas content du tout.

Phen : Bogus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, mon vieil ordinateur ?

Il donne des tapes sur l'ordi en espérant qu'il fonctionne à nouveau. Mais, au lieu de ça, il reçoit des messages plutôt étranges.

ÉMY : Es-tu sûr qu'il est l'élu, Ioan ?

IOAN : Tout a fait sûr.

Comme il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils racontent, il saute à une conclusion en faisant un sourire... pervers.

Phen : Est-ce que c'est un chat room ? Êtes-vous des filles ? Des filles toutes nus ?

(Note de l'auteur : Je vous avais dis que c'était une parodie.)

IOAN : Eh bien, heu... Bien sûr. Phen, le Gates-Trix t'a eu.

Comme il ne comprend toujours rien, le jeune garçon donne une réponse n'ayant aucun rapport avec la discussion.

Phen : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

IOAN : Oh non ! On a écrit beaucoup trop longtemps. Paco s'en vient pour te chercher. Sauve-toi !

Phen : Qui est Paco ? Est-elle Hot ?

IOAN : Cours !!

Phen : Pourquoi ? Est-elle une méchante fille ? Huh ! Huh ! Huh !

IOAN : SACRE TON CAMP, BORDEL !!!!

Phen : Dude, j'espère que c'est un exemple gratuit, car je suis fauché.

Il entend alors la voix d'un homme.

Paco : M. Touzel.

Phen lève sa tête et voit un jeune homme habillé comme un garde du corps du présidentiel avec un air sérieux et froid.

Phen : Hé ! T'es pas une jolie fille. T'es un affreux gars.

Paco : Je suis l'Agent Paco. Dites-moi ou se trouve Ioan ?

Phen : Manges-moi.

Paco : Votre insulte primitive sexuelle ne connaît aucune vélocité, M. Touzel.

Comme d'habitude, le jeune garçon ne comprend rien à ce que l'agent raconte.

Paco : Si vous manger est une insulte, vous devez être très mauvais au goûter.

Phen : Eh bien, alors, heu, suce moi. Ha ! Ha !

Il fait à nouveau son mouvement d'air de guitare. Paco ne semble pas offensé par cet affront verbal.

Paco : Dites-moi, M. Touzel. Comment pourrais-je vous sucer si vous n'avez pas... Ceci.

L'Agent fait un mouvement de ciseaux avec les doigts de sa main droite. Soudain, Phen sentit comme un vide entre ses deux jambes. Il découvre avec horreur qu'il n'a plus de pénis. Le jeune garçon commence à paniquer.

Phen : Whoa ! Dude, c'est pas cool. Redonne-moi ça !

Paco : Dites-moi où est Ioan ?

Phen : Ou est mon zizi ?

Paco : Où est Ioan ?

Phen : Ou est Peter ?

Paco : Ioan !

Phen : Pénis !!

Exaspéré par le manque de coopération du jeune garçon, Paco sort son arme à feu et pointe vers la tête de Phen.

Paco : Au revoir, M. Touzel.

Phen : Je vais mourir maintenant.

Aussitôt, une jeune fille de l'âge du jeune garçon arrive dans la salle, interrompant l'Agent qui s'apprêtait à tuer Phen. Elle portait un long manteau en cuir noir.

Émy : Bonjour, M. Touzel. Je m'appelle Émy.

Elle ôta son manteau pour révéler son costume de cheerleader style Amazone.

Émy : Et j'ai tout un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi. Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Phen : Excellent !

Soudain, il sent un mouvement entre ses deux jambes. Son pénis est revenu... Et il bandait.

Phen : Il est revenu !

C'est alors qu'il se souvient d'un détail concernant son anniversaire.

Phen : Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Cependant, la jeune fille est trop occupée à faire ses techniques de cheerleader pour répondre aux questions du jeune garçon. Elle sortit ses pompoms et exécute un mouvement.

Émy : Prêt ? O.K. Donnez-moi un F.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardent la technique avec curiosité. Émy s'aperçoit alors qu'elle fait son mouvement à l'envers. Elle reprend ça à nouveau, mais dans le bon ordre, cette fois.

Émy : Bon, reprenons tout ça. Donnez-moi un F. Donnez-moi un U. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? F.U.

Elle pointe ses pompoms vers Paco et ceux-ci se révèlent être des armes à feu. Elle tire sur l'Agent et il tombe raide mort.

Phen : Whoa ! Cool ! Un gars mort.

La jeune fille saute de joie.

Émy : Yay ! Oui ! Je suis cool !

Phen tomba en admiration totale pour Émy.

Phen : Whoa ! Une fille avec des armes.

La jeune fille prend le garçon par le poignet et lui dit quelque chose.

Émy : Sauvons-nous d'ici. Il va revenir.

Les deux jeunes quittent la salle d'ordinateur à toute allure. Là ou gisait le corps de l'Agent Paco laissait place au cadavre d'un fonctionnaire informatique. On retrouve Phen et Émy dans un couloir jusqu'à que l'Agent les retrouve. Il est apparemment intacte et bonne santé.

Paco : Voici Paco.

Le jeune garçon semble un peu étonné.

Phen : Whoa ! C'est encore ce gars mort. Salut, gars mort !

Émy : Reste en arrière de moi, STP.

Elle sort ses armes, les pointe sur Paco et tire sur celui-ci. Mais il évite toutes ces balles en faisant des danses de toute sorte. Disco, Funk, Moonwalk, Riverdance, etc. Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme arrive dans les lieux du ''combat''.

(Note de l'auteur : Premier Invité : Marilyse Bourke)

Femme : Dites, ça vous dirait de baisser le son un petit peu, j'essaie de parler au...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Émy la tue par pur accident. Arrive alors un jeune homme portant une tasse de café dans ses mains.

(Note de l'auteur : Deuxième Invité : Antoine Mongrain)

Homme : Bon sang, ça vas-tu finir toute cette violence inutile ?

Lui aussi se retrouve tué par accident par la jeune fille. Celle-ci commence à désespérer.

Émy : Oh, il ne veut pas rester tranquille.

Un autre homme arrive, un gros cette fois, et voit le combat.

(Note de l'auteur : Troisième Invité : Stéphane Bellavance)

2ième Homme : Cool ! J'aimerais ça avoir une blonde qui sait se battre de cette façon.

Il est mort à son tour par Émy par accident ou, peut-être, par exprès.

Émy : Désolé. Mon erreur. Pauvre personne innocente morte.

Elle continue de tirer sur Paco qui évite les balles avec ses mouvements rapides de danse jusqu'à que ses armes soient à cours de balle. L'Agent arrête aussitôt de danser.

Paco : Vous avez manqué.

Il sort ensuite son arme et la pointe vers les deux jeunes.

Paco : L'heure est venu pour vous de mourir.

Phen : Ah oui ? Eh bien, vas te faire foutre.

Paco : Ça n'a aucun sens. Pour que ça soit une insulte, vous devez spécifier qui je dois ''faire foutre''. Ça doit être quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Laissez-moi penser à qui ça peut être.

Pendant qu'il réfléchit, Phen et Émy en profitent pour se sauver.

Paco : Je sais. Vous !

Il pointe son arme à nouveau vers la place où devait être les deux jeunes. Il remarque trop tard qu'ils se sont sauvés.

Paco : Ils m'ont eu. Hmpf.

Nous retrouvons Phen et Émy dans une salle dont le décor et les murs ont des allures de jungles amazoniennes.

Émy : Nous y voici. La chambre de la jungle. Laisse-moi te donner un conseil : Sois honnête. Et dis-moi, est-ce que ce costume me fait grosse ?

Phen : Jamais de la vie. Tu es une fille totalement Hot !!!

Émy : Ceci est le meilleur compliment que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Prends-toi une chaise.

Elle pousse le jeune garçon vers une chaise, s'assit sur lui et s'apprêtait à faire l'amour avec lui. Mais une voix interpelle la jeune fille.

Ioan : Émy.

La jeune fille boude, s'ôte du jeune garçon et s'en va. Le garçon est déçu de ne pas avoir connu l'amour.

Phen : Oh. Bogus.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme à la coiffure iroquois arrive dans la chambre.

Ioan : Salut, Phen. Comme tu peux le constater, je suis...

Il fait ensuite une danse à la Elvis Presley dont on entend un son de scie mécanique.

Ioan : ... Ioan.

Phen ne comprend rien à ce qu'il raconte.

Ioan : Tu sais, c'est un nom acadien de la magnifique communauté dont le grand Wilfred Le Bouthillier fait partie.

Le jeune garçon ne comprend toujours rien. Ioan s'assit à son tour et discute avec le garçon.

Ioan : Alors, tu veux savoir ce qu'est le Gates-Trix. Est-ce que tu as déjà senti que la vie était fausse ? Tu sais, comme le voyage sur la lune et que Wilfred est mort.

Phen : Je ne pense pas. Mais il y a une fois, j'étais tombé amoureux d'une fille et, un soir, quand elle a décidé de faire sa grande révélation, je me suis dit : ''Whoa. Elle est en fait un gars.'' Huh ! Huh !

Ioan : Heu, Disons que ceci est un bon exemple. Le Gates-Trix est partout, Phen, comme une tâche sur un chandail. Mais je t'offre un choix de repartir à zéro en choisissant la réalité.

Il montre un jeton rouge avec l'image de Wilfred dans sa main droite.

Ioan : Le maigre Wilfred. Ou si tu trouves que les choses dans la réalité risquent de devenir laids et que tu veux vivre ta vie dans le mensonge, puisque c'est aussi bien, choisis le gros Wilfred. Le choix t'appartient.

Il montre un jeton gris avec l'image de Wilfred avec un visage obèse dans sa main gauche. Hésitant un moment, Phen décida de prendre le jeton rouge. Le jeune homme est très content.

Ioan : Woo hoo ! C'est bien choisi, mon gars.

Le jeune garçon s'apprête à manger le jeton pensant qu'il s'agit d'un bonbon. Ioan tente de l'empêcher de faire ce geste.

Ioan : Ne mange pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Phen réussit à recracher le jeton rouge.

Ioan : Tu devrais rester assis et essayer de te calmer. Ça va faire mal juste un petit peu.

Le jeune homme se met debout et se dirige vers un mur. Une énorme aiguille apparaît de l'arrière de la chaise du jeune garçon. En voyant l'aiguille, il tente de se sauver, mais l'objet pointu se plante dans le cou de celui-ci. Il tente de l'enlever, mais l'aiguille est resté plantée très durement dans le cou.

Ioan : Ce sera bientôt fini. Hi ! Hi !

Phen : Quoi ?

Dans le mur où se trouve Ioan, se trouve un dispositif électronique. Il pèse sur un bouton et un message sur l'écran apparaît. Ça dit : ''Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir terminer cette session ?''

Ioan : Bien sûr que je veux terminer cette session. C'est pourquoi j'ai pesé dessus la première fois.

Il pèse sur le bouton et Phen commence à être aspiré par l'aiguille.

Phen : Non !! NOOOOONNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il est totalement absorbé par l'objet pointu.

Ioan : Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Phen a quitté le bâtiment.

Dans un autre monde, on retrouve Phen dans une salle d'ordinateur, assis et apparemment endormis, portant des vêtements rendus salles par les toiles d'araignées et la poussière. Des fils métalliques sortis de l'ordinateur sont accrochés aux deux doigts de ses mains et à son cou. Il se réveille soudainement et s'aperçoit ce qui lui arrive.

Phen : Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Faut ôter ça ! Faut ôter ça !

Il fait son possible pour ôter ces fils sur lui. Il réussit à ôter un fils de son doigt droit, ensuite il ôte celui de son doigt gauche et, avec ses deux mains, il réussit à ôter le fils de son cou, dont le bout ressemble à une aiguille. Horrifié par ce qu'il a vu de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il décide de quitter la salle. Mais quelque chose le faire revenir sur sa chaise. Il s'aperçoit qu'il y a un fil dans ses fesses. Après quelques efforts, il réussit à l'ôter. Le bout ressemble à un tuyau de connections pour tuyau d'arrosage. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Phen : Whoa ! C'est vraiment pas cool, ça.

Il lâche le dernier fils et s'apprête à partir, mais il est arrêté sur le chemin par un étrange bonhomme chauve portant des salopettes en jeans et ayant d'affreuses dents.

Ioan : Dis bonjour au monde réel.

Phen : Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Ioan : Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Ioan. Tu vois ?

Il fait son numéro de danse à la Elvis Presley. Phen le reconnaît dès maintenant.

Phen : Whoa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Dude, tu es devenu un pèquenot chauve. C'est quoi, cet accoutrement de fermier ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes dents ?

Ioan : Tu as choisi le maigre Wilfred. La réalité. Et la réalité n'est pas très jolie. Tu t'es regardé dernièrement ?

Le jeune garçon s'aperçoit qu'il est couvert de toiles d'araignées et de poussières.

Phen : Whoa !

Ioan : Tu t'es senti dernièrement ?

Phen sent l'un des dessous de ses bras et découvre qu'il ne sent pas la rose.

Phen : Whoa ! Ça sent vraiment dégoûtant !

C'est là que Émy, dans sa vraie forme, apparaît. Son apparence n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Elle a les cheveux mis en queue de cheval. Elle porte des lunettes. Elle porte un uniforme scolaire pour collège privé et sa bouche est remplie de quelques feux sauvages.

Émy : Je pense toujours que tu es hot.

Phen : Merci beaucoup, É... WHOA !

Il voit la véritable apparence de la jeune fille ce qui le surprend énormément.

Phen : C'est bien bizarre, ça. J'adore ça.

Émy est contente du compliment que vient de faire Phen.

Émy : Pour ça, tu as droit à un beau gros baiser.

Elle s'apprête à l'embrasser, mais le jeune garçon semble hésiter un moment.

Phen : Whoa !

Émy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ai-je besoin d'un bonbon Excel pour mieux embrasser ?

Au lieu de répondre à la fille, le jeune garçon décide de discuter avec Ioan.

Phen : Ioan, qu'est-ce qui nous est tous arrivé ? Est-ce qu'une bombe a sauté ou quoi ?

Ioan : Regarde ton calendrier, Phen.

Il prend des lunettes pour lire la date du calendrier.

Ioan : Le 4 Avril 2003.

Phen : C'était il y a un an de ça.

Ioan : 10 ans. C'était il y a 10 ans. On est maintenant en Avril 2013.

Phen a pris tout un choc en apprenant la vraie date d'aujourd'hui. Il se cogne la tête en essayant de se dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve.

Phen : Non. Non. Réveille-toi, Phen.

Ioan : Tu es réveillé finalement.

Mais le garçon est trop occupé à se cogner la tête pour écouter le jeune homme.

Phen : Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

En se cognant la tête une 5ième fois, il entend une musique, un peu comme celle qu'on entend quand on allume l'ordinateur. Il toucha son cou et sentit comme si une partie de lui est fait en métal.

Phen : Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Ioan : Jette un coup d'œil à ceci.

Les deux jeunes gens sortent leurs minis miroirs et montrent à Phen une vérité choquante. Il a une plaque de métal ressemblant à l'icône de Windoze sur son cou. Ceci l'étonna totalement.

Phen : Nom de Dieu.

Ioan : Crois-moi. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

Ioan et Émy montrent leurs plaques à Phen qui est encore plus étonné en voyant les leurs.

Phen : Whoa !

Émy : Et c'est très difficile de lui mettre des accessoires.

Phen : C'est vraiment pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, les dudes ?

Les 3 amis prennent des chaises pour s'asseoir et le jeune homme commence à raconter son histoire au garçon.

Ioan : Il y a 10 ans, le 3 Avril 2003, le gouvernement Québécois à déclarer la compagnie Boutin Macrosoft Industries un monopole illégale. La chef de l'entreprise, une ex-employée d'un restaurant du nom d'Anaïs Boutin savait qu'il ne s'agissait d'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent son plan ultime : Dominer le monde.

Durant l'histoire de Ioan, on voit un journal de La Presse dont les gros titres disent : ''Boutin dans l'eau trouble ! La court déclare Boutin Macrosoft Industries un monopole illégale ! Cependant, Anaïs Boutin garde étrangement le sourire.'' On voit ensuite Anaïs entrain de faire tourner le globe avec un rire dément.

Ioan : Elle fessait ça de l'ancienne façon en achetant tous. Mais maintenant, elle n'a plus le temps de faire ça.

On voit la jeune femme dans sa salle de bain entrain de se nettoyer les fesses avec du papier toilette ressemblant à des papiers de dollars québécois.

Ioan : Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sombrer dans le côté sombre des ordinateurs.

On voit Anaïs qui sourit de façon démentielle tandis que le ciel se couvre de nuages noirs.

Ioan : Le 4 Avril 2003, elle lança le virus Gates-Trix. Il accomplit totalement le contrôle des esprits sur tout être vivant, touchant n'importe quel marque d'ordinateur. Les ¾ des propriétaires furent perdus, de ce fait, paralysés et mangés par leurs ordinateurs.

On voit la jeune femme qui effleure une touche de souris, ce qui la rend de bonne humeur de façon diabolique. Parmi les victimes du Gates-Trix, on voit Phen, une fille indienne de l'Inde, un homme des cavernes et un chien.

Ioan : Les autres, heu, enfin, ceux qui restent furent presque assimilés entièrement pendant des heures.

Phen : Assimi quoi ?

Ioan : Je sais. C'est un grand mot. J'en ai appris beaucoup. Ça veut dire prendre le dessus sur toi. Hi ! Hi !

Phen : Comment en êtes-vous échappés ?

Ioan : Il y a encore des zones libres dans le monde réel, des places où il n'y a pas de technologie, CAR C'EST UNE ŒUVRE DU DIABLE ! Des places comme le Nouveau Brunswick, mon pays natal et la demeure du grand Wilfred Le Bouthillier. Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Émy : Et il y a certains groupes de gens qui ne sont pas converti aux ordinateurs, car il se sont dit : ''Les ordinateurs, pas question !'' et ils s'éloignaient le plus loin possible de ces machine. Mais quand le Gates-Trix s'est attaqué aux cellulaires, plusieurs de mes amis furent perdus.

Phen : Mon Dieu.

Ioan : Oui. Mais dans le Gates-Trix, les gens disent ''Oh, ma Anaïs.'' Le Gates-Trix s'attaque maintenant à toute technologie avancée. Ça veut dire que tous ce que nous utilisons doit être de la vieille technologie. Tu vas bientôt faire connaissance avec Radio Slack, mon ami.

Phen : Mais pourquoi Anaïs Boutin veut-elle nous changer en matériaux informatiques humains ?

Ioan : Parce qu'elle est très obsédée à créer la version définitive de Windoze, dans lequel la réalité elle-même durerait très longtemps. Mais l'électricité nécessaire pour un programme de cette envergure demanderait un trillion de volts. C'est un nombre, exact ?

Émy : Ouais.

Phen : Oh oui, totalement.

Ioan : Mais Boutin n'avait pas un trillion de volts. Ce qu'il avait, c'était un trillion de personnes. C'était le nombre de la population dans le monde. Tu sais, Anaïs sait faire des études et elle savait que le monde dégageait de l'électricité comme des batteries. Boutin découvrit si elle accrochait tous les gens à leurs ordinateurs comme des batteries, elle obtenait assez de puissance pour sa terrifiante mise à jour : Windoze Infinity.

Pendant qu'il raconte l'histoire, on voit la jeune femme faire une expérience. Elle utilise une pile, mais la lumière sur l'ordinateur ne s'allume pas. Elle utilise un pantin de bois et la lumière s'allume. Elle se met à sourire de façon diabolique, célébrant sa victoire.

Ioan : Aussitôt qu'elle aura assimilé le reste des humains libres, elle aura la puissance nécessaire pour télécharger Windoze Infinity.

Pendant que Ioan raconte son histoire, on voit Anaïs qui traverse un mur de feu. Et elle a les yeux rouges.

Ioan : Pour ce qui reste de nous, on ne saura plus que de simples bip sur un écran d'ordinateur.

Émy : Des dirigeables sur un écran d'ordinateur ? Attends une minute. Je sais qu'on saurait des piles humaines, mais personne ne m'a dit qu'on s'envolerait.

Ioan : J'ai dis des bip, pas des dirigeables.

Émy : Oh. Ok. Hi ! Hi ! Tu m'as fais un peu peur pour un moment.

Le jeune homme roula ses yeux, un peu exaspéré par la stupidité de son amie.

Phen : Mais si le Gates-Trix est un programme Windoze, ne devrait-il pas crashé tout le temps ?

Ioan : Voici la plus choquante des choses au monde. Un Windoze qui ne crash jamais. Même pas une seule fois. Tous les messages d'erreur que tu as reçu sont en fait des programmes de recherches. Il prend des données sur ton image, ta bio statistique et ton ADN de peau cellulaire sur un clavier. Elle surveille depuis des années, rassemblant des infos. Jusqu'à que Bang ! Elle obtient ce qu'elle veut.

Pendant qu'il raconte son histoire, on voit une personne recevant des messages d'erreur sur l'ordinateur, ce qu'il le rend fou. Il essaye de faire disparaître ces messages, mais sans succès. On voit ensuite Anaïs qui regarde l'ordinateur et qui émet un rire qui n'a rien d'amical.

Ioan : Quand n'importe qui reçoit un message d'erreur sur l'ordinateur dans le Gates-Trix, ça veut qu'un autre humain libre ait été assimilé. Mais tu peux stopper tout ça, Phen, quand tu iras dans son repaire, tu lui bottes son affreux derrière et tu sauves la race humaine et le monde entier. Sans pression.

Le garçon commence un peu à comprendre ce qu'il raconte le jeune homme.

Émy : Si Ioan pense que tu es l'élu, c'est qu'une astronome du nom de Lula qui lui a dit tout ça.

Ioan : C'est une astrologue.

Émy : Peu importe.

Phen : Whoa !

Ioan : Viens avec nous. On commence ton entraînement.

Ils se remettent debout et se dirige vers l'extérieur. Phen les suit après avoir fait son légendaire numéro de mouvement d'air de guitare. Ils sortent du bâtiment.

Ioan : Attention ! Reculez tout le monde. Le vaisseau arrive.

Le garçon regarde dans le ciel pour voir ce fameux vaisseau. C'est alors qu'un vieux van arrive rejoindre les 3 jeunes. Émy est la première à entrer dans le véhicule.

Ioan : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Phen ? Voici le vaisseau. Go ! Go ! Go ! Go ! Go ! Go ! Eh bien, quoi ? Go ! Go ! Go ! Go !

En voyant le véhicule, Phen est un peu déçu que le vaisseau en question soit une vieille voiture.

Phen : Dude, c'est ça, ton vaisseau ? Un Van ???

Ioan : C'est la vieille technologie, Phen. Souviens-toi, on n'utilise que de la vieille technologie. Et ceci est la plus fabuleuse des vieilles technologie qu'on a. Vas-y, entre. C'est confortable et ça sent les ananas.

Ils entrent dans le véhicule où attend le conducteur de van, un garçon de leur âge.

Ioan : Celui-là est notre conducteur Hori. Dis bonjour, Hori.

Hori : Bonjour, Hori.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mettent à rire. Quand le conducteur voit le garçon, il est extrêmement content.

Hori : Dude, t'es l'élu. T'es l'élue ! Tu es l'élu !!!! Je suis totalement de faire ta connaissance, mon pote. Coup de tête, mon frère ! Coup de tête !

Phen et Hori se cognent la tête.

Hori : Oui !!! Woo hoo woo !!!!!!!!

Phen : Ça fait mal. Cool !

Émy : Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois l'élu. T'es aussi bête que mon cousin.

Hori : Tu vois, elle t'aime bien.

Le garçon fait un sourire un peu stupide.

Émy : Pas vrai. Je ne le suis pas. Crétin !

Hori : Folle !

Émy : Crétin !

Hori : Folle !

Émy : Tu m'as décoiffée.

Hori : Folle !

Les 2 jeunes se font un combat de claques à main.

Ioan : Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Ils ne sont pas futés. Viens à l'arrière afin qu'on commence ton entraînement.

Les deux garçons vont à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Émy et Hori se disputent encore à un combat de claques à main. On retrouve Ioan et Phen dans une des salles du ''vaisseau'' dans lequel on voit quatre chaises roulantes.

Phen : Whoa ! C'est bien magnifique.

Ioan : Ouais. Prends une des chaises, Phen.

Phen : Pas question, Dude. Plus jamais de chaises de torture pour moi.

Le jeune homme sort une sucette de sa poche de sa salopette.

Ioan : Je vais te donner une sucette en retour. Je l'ai vérifié deux fois. C'est une sucette à la fraise.

Le garçon regarde la sucette un moment avant de donner une réponse.

Phen : Ok.

Il met la sucette dans sa bouche. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur deux des 4 chaises.

Ioan : On va retourner au Gates-Trix pour ton entraînement, Phen. Hori, lance le programme Démineur.

Le conducteur du van met une drôle de cassette dans le système stéréo du véhicule.

Hori : Rock' n Roll, les gars !

Il pèse sur play et deux aiguilles sort des deux chaises et se plantent dans le cou des jeunes hommes qui s'endorment instantanément au contact des fils. Ils sont maintenant connectés dans le Gates-Trix. On retrouve Phen et Ioan dans le Gates-Trix ou le jeune homme porte son costume de cyberpunk et ayant une chevelure iroquois et que son ami porte un costume plus ou moins punk. Le décor est blanc et il n'y a que deux chaises et un bureau avec un ordinateur comme contenu. Soudain, tout ceci se met à bouger dans tous les sens. Ceci met Ioan en colère.

Ioan : Hori ? Hori ? Arrête ça, Hori. Hori. Hori. Arrête ça. Hori. Hori !! Hori !!

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde réel, Hori s'amuse avec '' l'ordinateur '' du véhicule.

Hori : Mouvement dans l'ordinateur. En haut et en bas. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle.

Ioan : Hori !! Hori !! Arrête !!!!

Les mouvements du décor s'arrêtent instantanément et redevient normaux. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assissent sur les deux chaises.

Ioan : Tu vois, Phen ? Tes vêtements dans le Gates-Trix s'améliorent de mieux en mieux, mon garçon. Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Phen voit effectivement le changement de vêtement sur lui et en est très content.

Phen : Quand est-ce que l'entraînement commence ?

Ioan : Dès maintenant.

Le jeune garçon voit le jeu de démineur sur l'ordinateur. Il est plus ou moins content.

Phen : Le démineur ? Un des jeux de Windoze ?

Ioan : Ici, c'est son monde, Phen. Ses jeux. Maintenant, tu dois apprendre à vaincre ces jeux avant que tu puisses la vaincre. Je veux que tu penses aussi vite qu'un cochonnet dans une porcherie. Vas-y !

Phen commença une partie de démineur. Il clique sur un point et des bombes apparairent dans certains coins. Il vient juste de perdre une partie.

Ioan : Tu t'es fais explosé, mon garçon. Essaie encore.

Il recommence une nouvelle partie et clique sur certains points sans toutefois tomber sur ceux ou il y a des bombes. Le jeune homme tente de l'encourager.

Ioan : Plus vite, Phen, plus vite. Plus vite !

Il clique sur un autre point et des bombes apparaissent de partout. Il vient de perdre une autre partie. Il commence à désespérer.

Phen : J'arrive pas ! C'est trop dur !

Ioan : Tu peux le faire, Phen. Tu peux le faire. Crois-tu à ta capacité de jouer le démineur ici, dans cette place et que ça n'a rien à voir avec les muscles de ton poignet. Tu es plus vite que ça, Phen. Ne pense pas que tu es meilleur. Sens-le.

Phen recommence une nouvelle partie. Cette fois-ci, il s'améliore de mieux en mieux. Ioan l'encourage beaucoup.

Ioan : Plus vite, Phen. Phen, plus vite. Plus vite. Plus vite !

Le garçon clique sur un dernier point et il gagne la partie. Il a réussi à vaincre le jeu du démineur. Il est très content de son exploit.

Phen : Huh ! Huh ! Huh ! Huh ! Huh !

Ioan: Tu es prêt pour la prochaine étape. Hori, lance le programme Séquence de Karaté Kick Ass.

Hori : Ok, boss.

Il ôte la cassette démineur et met une autre cassette, le Karaté Kick Ass, dans le dispositif du van. On retrouve Phen et Ioan dans un gymnase d'éducation physique et tous les deux portes des costumes de karaté.

Phen : Karaté ?

Ioan : Hiya !!!!!

Le garçon reçoit un coup de pied de la part du jeune homme et se retrouve à terre.

Hori : Phen se bat avec Ioan.

Phen se révèle et n'est pas content du coup que viens de lui faire Ioan.

Phen : Whoa ! Bogus, Dude ! Tu as triché.

Il s'aperçoit que sa voix commence à faire d'étranges sons et que sa bouche fait d'étranges mouvements.

Phen (avec un accent russe) : Whoa ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec bouche ?

Ioan : Ceci est le syndrome du mauvais doublage. Ça arrive à tous les premiers arrivants dans ce programme.

La bouche du garçon fait plusieurs mouvements, mais tout ceci n'arrive que pour résultat, un seul mot.

Phen : Whoa !

Ioan : J'ai triché car Paco va aussi tricher. Regarde, le voici.

Phen se retourne et tente de voir ou est l'agent.

Phen (avec un langage anglais) : Where ? I don't know where to see him.

Le jeune homme se recule et avance vers lui pour lui faire une attaque de coup de pied. Le garçon se retourne et voit ce que l'autre est entrain de faire.

Phen (avec un langage japonais) : Shimatta !

Ioan lui donne plein de coups de pieds pendant qu'il est dans les airs et qu'il s'occupe à ses affaires.

Phen : Qui est au juste ce Paco ?

Le jeune homme se lime les ongles.

Ioan : Paco est un chasseur de virus.

Et il boit un cocktail.

Phen (avec un langage espagnol) : Ouh ! Oh ! Ah ! Mi Nariz !

Ioan : Anaïs a crée des antivirus pour détruire des virus dans le Gates-Trix.

Phen : Ouh ! Ah ! Oh, ça fait mal.

Ioan lit un journal.

Ioan : Mais dans le Gates-Trix, les humains sont les seuls virus.

Il lui donne un dernier coup de pied pour le mettre à terre. Il remet ses deux pieds sur le sol. Pour essayer de le confondre, Phen fait un numéro de danse break dancing. Cependant, il n'est pas très impressionné. Il fait son numéro de danse à la Elvis Presley le plus longtemps possible ou on entend des sons mécaniques et des sons d'animaux. Ensuite, le garçon se dirige vers un mur.

Ioan : Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, Phen.

Phen (avec un langage italien) : Si ? Vedere qui !

Il réussit à courir vers le mur et il commence à marcher sur le mur pour un certain moment. Ensuite, il se met à tomber.

Phen (avec un langage russe) : Sthool !!!

Il tombe sur le sol. Au moins, il n'est pas mort.

Phen : Whoa !

Ioan : Je n'ai pas besoin de te botter les fesses. Tu viens de le faire par toi-même.

Phen (avec un accent latino) : Regarde, c'est señor Wilfred.

Ioan : Ou ça ?

Phen profite de l'inattention de Ioan pour lui tordre ses couilles. Le jeune homme recule d'un mètre, se met à genoux et remet ses couilles en place. Les deux jeunes se remettent debout. Ioan est impressionné de la technique de Phen.

Ioan : Bien. Tu apprends vite.

Le garçon est content de son exploit. Ensuite, ils se mettent en position de combat, les deux mains collées ensemble. Quand leurs mains se frappent l'un sur l'autre, c'est comme si on entend deux bouts de métal se frapper. Ils arrêtent leurs coups un moment, tentant de trouver une faille à leur adversaire.

Ioan : D'autres personnes dans le Gates-Trix ne sont pas dans leur vrai corps. C'est pourquoi que Paco peut prendre le contrôle d'un corps pour un certain temps.

Ils recommencent leurs combats et, aussitôt, tout fige. Ce suspense à des allures de bullet time. 10 secondes plus tard, l'action reprend. Ensuite, ils arrêtent. Phen se met à penser à quelque chose.

Phen : Whoa. Dude, si je savais faire ça, je sauterais dans le corps d'une fille et je me toucherais moi-même toute la journée. Huh ! Huh !

Ioan profite de l'inattention du garçon pour lui donner un coup de pied sur le ventre et le mettre à terre.

Ioan : Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mon gars.

Phen tente de se relever.

Phen (avec une voix de fille) : Un peu d'aide, s'il te plait ?

Mais il tombe par terre à nouveau.

Ioan : Quand tu seras diplômé pour ton entraînement, on lancera une attaque au centre du Gates-Trix. Bam Ville. C'est comme ça que Boutin a renommé Montréal. Il faut s'habiller chaudement, car il va pleuvoir.

Émy : Ugh ! Dois-je porter mon affreux imperméable ?

Pendant que Ioan lui raconte son plan, on voit les 4 jeunes endormis sur les chaises roulantes, signes pour dire qu'ils sont connectés dans le Gates-Trix. Le garçon tient dans ses mains un diplôme. On retrouve nos 4 héros dans le Gates-Trix, plus précisément dans une forêt où se dresse devant eux une petite cabane de rien de tout. Ils sont tous habillés en cyberpunk. Il pleut même en ce moment.

Ioan : Voilà son quartier général.

Phen : Cette vieille cabane est le quartier général de la fille tronche ?

Ioan : Non. Ceci n'est que l'entré. Anaïs habite dans un abri souterrain. Tout comme Hussein.

On entend ensuite du tonnerre.

Phen : J'arrive pas à croire que personne ne nous ait arrêté jusqu'à maintenant.

Ioan : Tous les équipements et armes que nous utilisons sont si passés dates que même son système de sécurité ne nous reconnaît pas. Reste incompatible, Phen. Aussi longtemps qu'on ne fait rien de stupide, Paco ne nous retrouvera pas.

Pendant ce temps, Hori dé zippe son pantalon et se met à pisser.

Hori : Woh Hoh ! Le pepsi que j'ai bu me donne l'envie de faire la toilette.

En voyant ce que son ami est entrain de faire, le jeune homme tente de l'avertir du danger qu'il court.

Ioan : Hori, Non ! Tout est circuit ici !

Mais il est trop tard. Hori est victime de chocs électriques.

Émy : Hori !

Le jeune homme se retourne et la jeune fille est dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voit.

Émy : Ouach ! Son pénis est toujours sorti. Beurk !

Ensuite, à la place de Hori, se trouve l'Agent Paco, portant le costume du conducteur.

Paco : M. Touzel.

Ioan : Heu, sauve qui peut !

Le garçon réussit à se sauver, mais les deux autres sont ralentis par leurs douleurs personnelles.

Émy : Ouille ! Mon genou a une crampe. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire la pyramide humaine avec mes amies.

Ioan : Hof ! Hof ! Je devrais arrêter de manger des chips au barbecue. Hof ! Hof !

Émy : Oh non !

L'Agent capture Émy et Ioan à l'aide de ses mains.

Paco : J'ai vos amis, M. Touzel.

Le garçon s'arrête un moment et voit ses amis capturés.

Phen : Voyons, les gars.

Ioan : Désolé, Phen. Mais personne ne peut courir aussi vite que l'élu.

Paco : Rendez-vous et je les relâcherai.

Il se rend rapidement sur place, les mains en l'air, signe pour dire qu'il se rend. Mais Paco fait un sourire sournois.

Paco : Épais.

Il s'apprête à tuer Ioan et Émy en leur faisant cogner durement la tête avec ses mains, quand soudain, les deux jeunes disparaissent comme par magie.

Paco : Mais pour l'amour d'Anaïs.

Le garçon comprend ce qui vient d'arriver à ses 2 amis.

Phen : Hori.

Dans le monde réel, on voit Hori, en pleine forme, exécutant un programme pour remettre Ioan et Émy dans le monde réel. Son exploit est un succès. Les deux jeunes sont déconnectés du Gates-Trix et sont de retour dans le monde réel.

Hori : Go, Go, Go. Ouais ! Go, Go. Ouais ! Woo Hoo !

Émy: Horiiiiiiiiii !!! Oh, mon Dieu, tu n'es pas mort. Mais, eww, tu sens comme le pipi de chat. Beurk !

Hori : C'est grâce à ce choc électrique. Il m'a fait revenir dans le monde réel. Hi ! Hi ! J'pense pas que je remettrai les pieds ici pour au moins quelques jours.

Le conducteur du van se met à danser sa propre danse de la victoire, mais le jeune homme lui remet aussitôt les idées en tête.

Ioan : Hori ! Hori ! Hori, concentre-toi ! Il faut sortir Phen hors du Gates-Trix.

Hori : Pas de problème.

Il tente d'exécuter un programme pour remettre le garçon dans le monde réel. Mais le résultat est ceci : Un message d'erreur apparaît disant ''Nombre un trillion – Vous avez perdu.''

Hori : Désolé, patron. Ça a craché.

Ioan : Voilà un autre humain libre de perdu. Je hais vraiment Windoze.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Gates-Trix, Phen se bat avec l'Agent Paco. Ils se donnaient des coups de poing et des coups de pied et ils se bloquaient leurs coups. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre le combat. Ils se donnèrent un coup de poing en même temps, se frappent et se projettent 10 mètres vers l'arrière. Ils tombent durement sur le sol. L'Agent se remet debout rapidement, se dirige vers Phen et prend la tête du garçon par son bras droit.

Paco : Je vais être honnête avec vous, M. Touzel. Je vous déteste. C'est l'odeur. Vous sentez comme de la merde. Les humains libres sont une maladie, M. Touzel. Et Anaïs Boutin, la créatrice, est votre remède.

Il ôte son appareil auditif de son oreille droit et le fait entendre à Phen. On entend la musique de démarrage de Windoze.

Paco : Vous entendez ça, M. Touzel. Ceci est le son de l'inévitable. Ceci est le son de votre mort.

Il le remet aussitôt.

Paco : Windoze Infinity va faire tout un balayage sur le reste des humains libres dans le monde réel.

Il sort son arme à feu et la pointe sur la tête du garçon.

Paco : Au revoir, M. Touzel.

Phen : Mon nom... Est Phen !

Il réussit à se libérer de l'Agent en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les couilles.

Phen : Au revoir, Dude.

Il se sauve rapidement. Paco tente de le tuer, mais le garçon évite tous ses balles et se rend dans l'entrée du quartier général.

Paco : Vous oubliez une chose, M. Touzel. Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper.

On retrouve Phen dans les escaliers et qui se dirige vers le premier étage sous terrain du quartier général de Boutin. Au premier étage, il rencontre une fille asiatique qui prend peur face au garçon quand celui-ci se met en position d'attaque.

Fille : Pitié ! Je suis juste une fille asiatique gaie. J'ai rien fait de mal.

Phen : Oh. Désolé. Fausse alarme. J'ai cru que t'étais quelqu'un d'autre, Dude.

Il se dirige vers le 2ième étage sous terrain quand il voit soudain un couteau planté dans le mur. Il se retourne et voit l'Agent Paco prendre possession du corps de la fille asiatique gaie. Il se sauve rapidement au 2ième étage. Au second étage, il se met en position de combat au cas ou l'Agent lui ferait des misères. Mais, au lieu du chasseur de virus, il voit une maman avec son bébé. Il amuse le bébé pour le moment. Ensuite, il se dirige au 3ième étage sous terrain. Sans le savoir, le bébé se fait lancer sur le mur. C'est Paco qui a pris possession du corps de la maman et qui essaie d'assommer Phen avec le bébé. Mais ça a malheureusement échoué. Au troisième étage, il se met en position de combat au cas d'une prochaine apparition de l'Agent. Mais, au lieu de ça, il voit un mime qui lui offre un cadeau invisible. Il prend le cadeau et entend soudain un tic tac dans le paquet. Il se retourne et voit que l'Agent a pris possession du corps du mime. Il lance le cadeau sur lui qui explose au bon moment. Cependant, Paco a quitté le corps du mime et c'est ce dernier qui est mort. Il se rend au 4ième étage sous terrain. Il se met en position de combat au cas ou, mais il ne voit qu'un chat gris qui passe sur son chemin. Il décide de continuer son chemin. Il entend aussitôt quelque chose se coller au mur. C'est du crachat de chat.

Phen : Eww.

Il se retourne et voit que Paco a pris possession du corps du chat. Il se sauve rapidement. Il se retrouve au 5ième étage sous terrain, le dernier étage. En face de lui, se trouve une porte et au dessus de cette porte, il y a une pancarte qui dit : Le Paradis D'Anaïs Boutin. Il découvre que la porte est barrée. Il sort une épingle de son pantalon et décide de s'en servir comme une clé. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Anaïs Boutin, l'odieuse jeune femme lit un journal sur son lit et ce qu'elle lit la rend de bonne humeur de façon diabolique.

Anaïs Boutin : Windoze Infinity débute demain. Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Il est temps de faire quelques interfaces pour célébrer cet évènement. Voyons voir ce qu'on au canal Beau Mecs.

Elle prend une télécommande, clique sur un bouton et un bel homme de race noir apparaît dans la chambre.

Homme de race noir : Woo ! Ce voyage me rend un peu étourdi. Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Ah, salut, ma chère petite Anaïs.

La jeune fille ne semble pas satisfaite du jeune homme.

Anaïs Boutin : Oh. Ça, c'est du déjà vu.

Elle clique sur un autre bouton et deux hommes apparaissent, l'un asiatique et l'autre blanc.

Les deux hommes : Veux-tu faire un ménage à trois, Anaïs ?

Anaïs Boutin (en baillant) : Je m'ennuies.

Elle clique à nouveau sur un autre bouton et un autre jeune homme fait son apparition, un homme d'origine latino. En le voyant, elle est très satisfaite.

Anaïs Boutin : Hé ! Tu es nouveau.

Homme latino : Faisons l'amour. Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Il rejoint la jeune femme en sautant sur le lit et ils font l'amour.

Anaïs Boutin : Viens voir ta grande maman, grande padre. Je vais mettre mon hard drive en plein dans ton énorme tuyau. Et attends-toi de sérieuses actions d'Input et de Output, bébé.

Homme latino : Oh ! J'aime quand tu parles comme une tronche, Anaïs chérie.

Anaïs Boutin : Oui, papa ! Oui ! Qui est ta maman ? Qui est ta maman ? Qui est ta maman ?

Ils continuent de faire l'amour. Pendant ce temps, Phen réussit à ouvrir la porte de la chambre. En voyant ce que les deux jeunes gens sont entrain de faire, il est horrifié par ce qu'il voit.

Phen : Whoa ! C'est encore plus dégoûtant que je puisse imaginer.

En voyant le garçon, l'homme latino commence à avoir peur.

Homme latino : Anaïs ?

Anaïs Boutin : Ouais ?

Homme latino : Il y a un garçon dans la chambre.

Anaïs Boutin : Un garçon ? C'est un programme différent.

Phen sort une mitrailleuse et la pointe sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Phen : Je ne fais pas partie du programme.

En entendant cette révélation, Anaïs se met à paniquer.

Anaïs Boutin : Oh, par moi. Sécurité.

À la place de l'homme latino, c'est l'agent Paco qui est sur le lit.

Paco : Vous avez appelé ?

Anaïs Boutin : Ah ! Ôte-toi de moi !

Elle sort du lit.

Anaïs Boutin : Eck ! J'hais ça quand tu fais ça.

Paco : Ça me fait sentir... Joli.

Phen : T'es vraiment pas bien, Dude !

Anaïs Boutin : Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ici ?

Paco : Ce n'est pas ma faute. Il est... l'élue.

En entendant cette nouvelle, elle se met à rire.

Anaïs Boutin : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu penses que tu es l'élu ?

Le garçon fait un signe de la tête pour dire oui tout en affichant un sourire des plus stupides.

Anaïs Boutin : Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, mon petit gars. Ceci est mon monde. Je suis le maître ici. Moi ! Alors, tu veux m'avoir ? Hein ? Tu veux ma peau ? Eh bien, vas-y, enfant de pute ! Fais de ton mieux ! Allons-y ! Face à face !

La jeune femme se met en position de combat. Phen est un peu confus de ce que veut la terrible femme.

Anaïs Boutin : Oh, espèce d'idiot. Mets ton arme à terre.

Phen : Oh.

Le garçon dépose la mitrailleuse à terre.

Anaïs Boutin : Boutin va te faire une punition médiévale sur ton derrière.

Paco : Peut-être pourriez-vous faire une punition médiévale sur les miennes ?

Anaïs Boutin : Oh. Bon sang, Paco. Oublie donc ça.

Elle prend la télécommande, clique sur un bouton et l'Agent disparaît. Elle met le dispositif sur le lit et retourne son attention vers Phen.

Anaïs Boutin : Tes fesses sont à moi. C'est l'heure de la raclée, trous-du-cul !

Elle frappe le garçon avec un coup de poing. Ce dernier tente de la raisonner.

Phen : Anaïs, ne faisons pas ça. Sois raisonnable.

Anaïs Boutin : Oh. Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si la société a été raisonnable avec moi durant toute ma vie ? Mettons la tête de la petite Anaïs dans les cuvettes des toilettes parce qu'elle est intelligente. Est-ce que c'est raisonnable, ça ?

En entendant ça, Phen se met à rire.

Phen : Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Les toilettes.

Anaïs Boutin : Ou ne donnons pas de promotion pour la chaîne de restaurant Capitaine Creighton à Montréal à Anaïs Boutin ? Car ses chances de l'avoir sont aussi nulles que de se trouver un petit copain.

Le garçon continue de rire.

Anaïs Boutin : Ou voici la meilleure. Maintenant que Anaïs Boutin est la femme la plus puissante dans le domaine de l'informatique, changeons les règles pour elle et ensuite reprenons tout ça d'elle. Jeter des ragots à son sujet. Est-ce que ça a l'air raisonnable ? Non !

Phen s'arrête de rire.

Anaïs Boutin : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. C'en est de même pour toi.

Elle enlève sa robe de chambre pour montrer son corps à moitié squelettique. Le garçon n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Phen : Whoa ! Dude !

Anaïs Boutin : Viens ici. Viens ici.

La jeune femme se met en position de combat. Le garçon enlève ses lunettes de soleil et se met lui aussi en position de combat. Et la bataille commence. Boutin montre son poing droit à Phen qui le frappe avec son poing droit. Le même poing droit d'Anaïs frappe le garçon sur la tête. Il tente de riposter en lui mettant les doigts dans ses yeux. Mais celle-ci le bloque avec sa main droite. Elle fait suivre Phen avec sa main droite un moment et le frappe instantanément. Le garçon devient fou. S'en vient ensuite une bataille de claques à main. Pour un instant, c'est la jeune femme qui est en avance, mais Phen reprend aussitôt l'avantage et la met à terre avec sa main droite. Anaïs se relève et se remet en position de combat. C'est alors que commence un combat de pouces. C'est un vraiment suspense concernant les deux combattants. Au moment où le garçon se met à gagner, Boutin lui donne un coup de pied dans les couilles.

Phen : Oh ! Whoa !

Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse de la part de son adversaire, la jeune femme lui donne le coup de grâce digne de Karate Kid. Ce même coup met Phen à terre, raide mort. Anaïs est contente de sa victoire.

Anaïs Boutin : Ne te frotte pas à moi, sale enculé ! Ah ! Woo ! Allons célébrer ça.

Elle se met à faire sa danse de la victoire. Pendant ce temps, dans le monde réel, Ioan, Émy et Hori n'arrivent pas à croire ce qu'il vient de voir sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Ioan : Ça ne peut pas. Il est l'élu qui doit tous nous sauver. Il ne peut pas mourir.

La jeune fille a une idée pour sauver le garçon. Elle discute son plan au conducteur du Van.

Émy : Hori, télécharge-moi le programme Annie Dufresne.

Hori : Es-tu sûr ?

Émy s'assit sur une des chaises roulantes, déterminée à sauver Phen.

Émy : Oui.

Une aiguille entre dans le cou de la jeune fille et Hori lui fait télécharger le programme en question. Aussitôt ce travail fait, l'aiguille s'ôte du cou, Émy se lève et se dirige vers le garçon.

Émy : Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, Phen. Il y a une chose qui peut te ramener à la vie. L'amour.

La jeune fille est entrain de faire l'amour à Phen.

Hori : Heu, Ioan, on devrait regarder ce qui se passe dans le Gates-Trix. Tu sais, leur donner plus d'intimité ou quelque chose du genre.

Ioan : Ouais, bonne idée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Gates-Trix, plus précisément dans la chambre d'Anaïs Boutin, le garçon se met à gigoter un peu. Ensuite, il ouvre ses yeux. Il est à nouveau vivant. Au même moment, Boutin est entrain de faire l'amour avec 4 hommes en même temps. Elle a une cigarette dans la bouche.

Anaïs Boutin : Anaïs Boutin est la reine, la fille fusée. Oh oui !

Ils s'arrêtent alors de faire l'amour.

Anaïs Boutin : Pas mal, les Boys. Pas mal. Mais maintenant, faisons vraiment la fête. Qui veux jouer à une partie de Yatzee ?

Les 4 jeunes hommes s'excitent de joie en entendant le mot Yatzee.

Anaïs Boutin : Hein ? Du Yatzee ? Hein ? Hein ? Oui !!!

Phen se lève et donne son commentaire sur ce jeu.

Phen : Le Yatzee est pour les tronches.

Il fait son numéro d'air de guitare.

Anaïs Boutin : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as appelé, face de moron ?

Elle prend la télécommande, clique sur un bouton et les 4 hommes disparaissent.

Phen : Une tronche. Une bollée. Une dork. Une dweeb. Une doofus. Une madame je-sais-tout. Une freak. Et une chouchou de professeur. Huh ! Huh ! Est-ce assez clair ? Les seuls hommes que tu puisses avoir sont ceux que tu as crée, à moins que tu fais l'amour avec un toaster. Et tes vêtements, disons que si tu conquis le monde et tu crées un faux monde, tu ne sauras jamais populaire.

Énervé par ce que Phen lui a dit, Anaïs lâche sa cigarette, se met debout sur son lit et se prépare à attaquer en faisant une technique de saut à coup de pied.

Anaïs Boutin : Yaaahhhh !!!!!!

Phen : Non.

Il lève sa main gauche et, soudain, la jeune femme est suspendue dans les airs.

Phen : Il est temps pour toi de reformater ton hard drive.

Il se calme un moment et il prend une bonne respiration. En faisant ceci, le décor se met à bouger de la façon dont une goutte d'eau tombe sur une flaque d'eau. Ensuite, il lève sa jambe gauche, il pète et du feu sort de ses fesses, consumant Anaïs Boutin, la faisant disparaître. Finalement, il se remet debout.

Phen : Que penses-tu de mon message d'erreur Windoze ? Huh ! Huh ! Huh ! Huh !

On voit un ordinateur qui se charge et qui s'allume. Ensuite, on voit l'écran de Windoze Infinity qui est aussitôt recouvert d'icône de Windoze et de la tête d'Anaïs Boutin qui se met à sourire de façon diabolique. Ça s'arrête et un message vert qui dit System Failure apparaît. On s'approche lentement du message. Finalement, on voit un beau paysage avec un soleil qui se lève. Durant tout ça, on entend la voix de Phen.

Phen : Je sais que vous êtes là, entrain de vous réveiller et de vous apercevoir que votre vie n'a pas été la votre depuis un certain bout de temps. Vous regardez l'écran de Windoze sans même comprendre pourquoi. Eh bien, je suis là pour vous montrer l'affaire. Je vais vous montrer ce que Anaïs Boutin ne voulait pas que vous voyiez. Ce que Anaïs Boutin n'a jamais cru possible. Un monde sans elle. Un monde sans loi ni contrôle d'elle. Un monde ou tout est possible. Ce que nous en ferons ne dépendra que de vous. Ou voulez-vous allez aujourd'hui ?

FIN

Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé mon histoire et que vous avez bien rie. Comme je l'ai dis au début de l'histoire, je ne détiens aucun droit sur ces séries dont s'inspire mon histoire. Alors, pas de poursuites judiciaire, ok ? Merci. À la prochaine. ;)

Francis Doyon


End file.
